


Sing For Me

by tmwillson3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Catholic Imagery, Catholicism, Choir AU, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Piano Sex, Sexual Tension, Singing, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmwillson3/pseuds/tmwillson3
Summary: Every year, the mated Alphas and Omegas gather to create a Christmas album for the Organa-Solo church fundraiser. This year, they are led by moody Alpha schola leader, Ben Solo, who took over for his uncle. He is a perfectionist, unhappy with the quality of the choir singers, and advertises in the bulletin for a new Omega cantor.Rey Solana auditions but doesn’t read the fine print that this audition is only open to mated Omegas.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 58
Kudos: 292
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. A Prayer Answered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semperfidani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperfidani/gifts).



> I have been avoiding shiny prompt ideas for a while, but I couldn't resist this one since it unites many things I love. I've been a part of a church choir for over ten years, and any excuse to write about choir makes me happy. 
> 
> Dani, I hope I do this prompt justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dani, I hope you'll love this! Thanks for the amazing prompt!
> 
> Many thanks to [WinglessOne](WinglessOne) for the moodboard!

"Will the hen party in the back  _ cease and desist _ ?"

Ben Solo was a man of few words, and everyone in the choir -- he insisted on calling them a schola -- knew it. They also knew that if he raised his voice like that, they were about ten seconds away from him throwing a church hymnal at somebody. 

He never missed. His aim was sharp -- and equally brutal on impact according to those who had the misfortune to provoke him -- unlike his baritone singing voice. That was always on pitch. 

The hubbub from the altos in the back quieted down, and the director's eye twitch disappeared. Pulling his gaze from the pointed arches and rib vaults that made up the ceiling, he stated in a more normal tone, "We're here for greater glory, not socializing. You can chat at Maz's Cantina after practice."

He would have started the next song after that, but that was when hurried steps sounded on the rickety stairwell leading from the ground level of St. Anthony Catholic Church to the choir loft. Ben's hands went to his hips as his lips pursed, and everyone was silent as the grave, ready for another Skywalker explosion. 

The door slammed open, revealing Poe Dameron with his dashing smile and bouncy, curly locks. Many an Alpha heart was broken on the day he mated with Amilyn Holdo, but Ben didn't give two hoots.

"Made it!" cried Poe, looking proud of himself before waving at his wife. "Hi, Ami!"

"You're fifteen minutes late," intoned Ben, taking a measured step forward on the carpeted floor.

Ben had one job. His family was depending on him, and he didn't want to let them down. However, he was beginning to lose sleep over the schola's inability to blend, not to mention Poe Dameron's blaze attitude. 

"So?" replied Poe carelessly, going to the cantor's seat. "It's better than I have been all season."

"That's exactly my point!" roared the director, making all the Omegas, including Poe, step back at his fierce, commanding tone. "At your worst, you're an hour late. Your best, fifteen. On average, thirty minutes." He raised his fist. "Do you know what this is?"

"A choir?" suggested Poe, trying to sound casual, at least until Ben stood in front of him, blocking his way.

"It's a schola to be specific. A well-disciplined group of mated Alphas and Omegas who are trying to practice and create a Christmas album that we can be proud of," stated Ben, his voice on edge. "Do you know what that means?"

"I need to try harder?" asked Poe, flashing a debonair grin at the man he constantly butted heads with.

"Do or do not. There is no try. That is what I was taught, and you clearly aren't trying," said Ben, pointing to a seat next to other tenors. "Because of that, I am replacing you as cantor."

"You can't do that!" cried Poe, puffing out his chest. "We're a month into rehearsals--"

"And you've been late for every single one!" shouted Ben, forcing Poe to walk backward to his new seat. "We practice twice a week--"

"It's only October, though. Give us a break," said Amilyn, standing up for her mate. "Luke never made us come this early to practice."

"I'm not my Uncle, though, as you all know by now," said Ben, calming down slightly. "And while he remains out to take care of Mara while she's sick, I intend to create just as good a Christmas CD, if not better." He turned around to head to his podium, signaling to Rose to play the piano. Facing everyone once more, he explained, "This is exactly why I started early, so we could make sure we had the best people. Poe may have been Luke's favorite, but he's not mine. I've listened to all of the Omegas, and none of them have the quality that I'm looking for. I'm advertising for a new cantor, and that's final."

The following weekend at church, an announcement was made at the end of Mass, besides in the church bulletin. Several applicants sent in recordings of their voice, but none of them were good. Ben even checked with Rose and Hux to make sure he wasn't biased, but after two weeks, he still had no one. 

By then, Poe was giving him a smug look, and Ben was becoming desperate. After Rose listened to the latest applicant with him, he buried his face in his hands on the tiny desk, sighing loudly. 

"Don't worry, Ben. You'll find someone," comforted Rose, patting his shoulder. "Maybe you just haven't sought the right help."

He raised his face a couple inches, lifting an eyebrow in disbelief. "How do you suggest I do so?"

"Obviously, you should ask St. Anthony!" she giggled, encouraging him to stand up. "He is the patron saint of our church, a great intercessor and prayer warrior."

"You're right," he agreed, calming down and closing his eyes after he stood up.

"Don't forget to pray it with faith in your heart. Do you make the circle three times?" she asked, backing away when he glared at her.

"Yes and yes. My mother has invoked St. Anthony whenever she loses her rosary, or my father," joked Ben, making the pianist and organist laugh. After turning three times, he requested solemnly, "Dear St. Anthony, please come around: something is lost, and it cannot be found. Please find a suitable Omega cantor."

With that, he sat down, a little more at peace...at least until rehearsal began. He waited in hopeful anticipation until at last God answered his prayer three days later. 

Rey Solana was her name, and she was it for him. One song, and he knew. 

He was ashamed to admit that he listened to the recording multiple times, never getting enough of her as he marveled at her range and ability to hit the high notes. Even just hearing her speak normally as she introduced herself was adorable since she had an accent that he could listen to for hours, with perfect pronunciation. Her soprano was clear as a bell and so easy on the ears, almost angelic. It wasn't until practice later that he had a moment of clarity. 

"Does anyone know Rey Solana?" he asked, hoping someone did. 

"Finn does," said Phasma, surprising everyone else who was quiet. "She's an Omega like him and new here. She often sits near Finn when he lectors. He says she has a pretty voice."

Phasma was the only one of the members of the schola whose mate wasn't singing in the CD since he preferred to read during Mass. He was very good about making announcements for Ben when he asked nicely, and the two got on famously. 

"So he would vouch for her as being a good candidate for the schola?" he asked, voice rising hopefully.

"Of course. He mentioned something about seeing her walking in with her mate before she and Finn actually met, so she fits."

"Good." 

As the leader of the schola who wanted to produce an exceptional product, he was relieved Rey fit the criteria. His inner Alpha, though, was less than thrilled. There was just something about her voice that drew him to her instantly, but they could never be since she already had a husband. 

Despite the schola being meant for only mated Alphas and Omegas, Uncle Luke had still asked him, an unmated Alpha, to cover for him since he had gone to college for music, just like his uncle and grandfather before him. He had never found someone, despite saying a novena to find his mate earlier that year, and he was pretty sure that everyone in the Sunday choir and the schola thought that he needed to find his mate so he would chill out. 

He was confident that he would be perfectly calm if everyone just came to practice on time and paid attention to him so they came in at the right time. Until then, they would feel his wrath. 

Luckily for Poe and everyone else that night, finding Rey put him in such a good mood that he didn't yell once, truly a first. Usually he was moody until he exploded, but that day, he was too happy to get upset. 

That night, he called Rey to invite her practice with the group. 

"Hello?"

Even just that one word had his inner Alpha perking up.  _ Omega is sweet. _

"Is this Rey Solana? I'm Ben Solo, the leader of the schola at St. Anthony."

"Oh!" Her little exclamation was followed by silence, until she finally cleared her throat. "Sorry about that. I didn't think you'd actually get back to me."

"Why not?" he asked curiously, looking over the ledge of the choir loft.

In the sunlight, every stained glass window in the Gothic church had a rainbow of light streaming in, casting murals of color upon every column and pew nearby. At night, the long rows of candles at the front created the perfect chiaroscuro effect, illuminating the gold altarpiece with an ethereal glow, while the aisles were blanketed in various degrees of shadow.

Ben always saw himself somewhere in the gray middle, between the light and dark, touches of the holy spark within him intermingling with the mortal. 

When he heard Rey's voice, though, he saw only light. He imagined that her entire soul glowed like several candles burning brightly and together.

Her accent made everything sound better, too. "Well, Finn has been bugging me to apply ever since he made the announcement, but I thought you would've chosen someone by now."

"I have. I choose you," he said warmly, smiling without knowing why. He just couldn't help it when talking to her. "I want you to join me."

It was all quite odd for him, smiling and talking goofy, but there was just something about Rey.

"Would you excuse me for a moment?" she asked before covering the phone with what sounded like her hand, based on the odd, muffled noise that followed. 

"Sure."

Seconds later, he heard a high-pitched squeal of yes, and she uncovered the phone once more, sounding more sedate. He was charmed.

"Okay. I'm good. When do rehearsals begin?" she asked. "I've missed singing in a choir."

"This isn't just any choir--"

"I know," she interrupted. "Please tell me it's next week."

He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. "We've been rehearsing for a month already. We begin practice at seven on Monday and Thursday nights."

"Oh. Is there some way I can make up for lost time with you? I'm out of town on a business trip right now and won't be back until Sunday night," she said. "Could you email me the sheet music?"

"That's not as effective...unless you're suggesting we have a rehearsal online or over the phone," he said, trying to figure out if a zoom call would have too much delay compared to the rest of the group.

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting! Just the two of us," she said, surprising him. "I'm free every night after six, so just tell me what works best for you. If it would help, we could practice twice so I'm ready to join the others. This way, you know I'm practicing the right thing."

He opened and closed his mouth multiple times, not sure how to respond. When he still had nothing, he sighed, giving up on his initial plan. "Sure, as long as it won't interfere with anything for you. Let's do Wednesday and Friday night at seven."

"Great! I'll practice in the meantime. Thanks for giving me a chance, Ben," she said. He paused in his response when she added, "I was so afraid that I couldn't sing because I was new or too late. Thank you again."

"Never fear on that account. You're not alone in being new. I'm just as green at directing this group," he said, glad to have some commonality with her. He knew that sense of loneliness well, and he was happy to lighten that burden for her. "I'll send the music and information for a zoom call soon."

"Thanks. So I'll talk to you soon?" she asked, letting her voice trail off.

"Yes. Email first. That's my preferred way to talk; I can't yell at you that way," he joked, making her laugh.

It took twenty more minutes for them to finally hang up, neither one willing to say good-bye. He'd never had that happen before, but he liked it.

He couldn't explain why, but he was in a good mood for the rest of the night, all through the next two days. When it was finally time to meet up with her, he kept reminding himself it was to help the schola. 

That resolution flew out the window the moment he saw her, though. She was gorgeous. It was as though every stained glass window in the church had been turned on her, a masterpiece of color and light on display before him. 

The hazel in her eyes matched her chestnut hair well. Her tanned skin glowed with health, and her pristine, white blouse and khakis stood out amid the blues and purples of her room.

There was nothing about her that wasn't beautiful, and his inner Alpha took note of her immediately. He succeeded in ignoring that pesky voice by focusing on her mating gland. It had a very tiny red mark at the top of it, proving she was mated. 

"Rey," he breathed, mouth slightly agape.

"Hi, Ben. It's nice to meet you," she said, sitting on her hands. 

She was holding back, he realized. There was interest and excitement in her gaze, and she jiggled one of her legs as they checked one another out. 

"The pleasure is all mine," he finally said, pleased when she relaxed her shoulders. "Have you rehearsed?"

"Yes," she responded confidently.

He nodded. "Sing for me."

He asked her to sing several songs a capella, and he listened raptly until he was required to play music for her. He had never been so distracted in his life. All it took was one smile from her, and he played a wrong note. It made him glad that he wasn't playing for the schola as well. 

Luckily, she didn't need much accompaniment, and she proved to have a good ear for music, quickly catching on to most of the songs. The few she didn't get right away were the ones he saved for Friday night, as he was too distracted that night to do so. 

When they finally finished two hours later, both were satisfied with their progress.

_ Omega is very pretty and seems lonely. Talk to her. _

He scolded himself for such thoughts, knowing he was more lonely than she was, but he reasoned it couldn't hurt to ask her one question about how she was. It was the least he could do, after all.

He was all set to ask when he noticed that she didn't wear a ring. The rational part of his brain asked why, and his hindbrain only shouted louder for him to talk to her, that she needed to be taken care of.

When she seemed reluctant to end the call, his decision was made. "How are you liking St. Anthony and the area? I heard you were new. Is there anything I can help with? I've been a parishioner here all my life."

She placed her computer on the bed and lay down in front of it, a giant grin on her face. He should've known then that he wasn't going to do anything else that night, but he didn't accept his fate until it was one in the morning, when he finally started yawning. 

By that time, he already knew her whole story, of where she grew up (Jakku, outside of London in foster care), her academic interests (she studied mechanical engineering), and her current job. She also shared her initial thoughts of the church and of how she had grown up singing in a choir. 

He in turn shared about himself, of his childhood, family, and the funny stories of hijinks that his family got into over the years.

"What's your favorite memory connected to church?" she asked, chin going to her hands. 

His eyes wandered off as he leaned against his bed's headboard. "During the major holidays, my family always makes it a point to do a fundraiser for the church. At Christmas, it's this CD. For Easter, we host a weekly fish fry. My favorite holiday is Easter for that reason. Every year of my childhood, my father and uncles would drag me to fish markets, buy fish, and force me to help them prepare and cook it. During the fish fry, I served drinks. That was when the magic happened."

He could still smell the fishy smell that lingered for days inside the hall, taste the homemade tartar sauce that Uncle Lando made, and hear his dad and Uncle Chewie argue about how long to deep fry the fish, with Uncle Luke baiting them both like the troll he was.

"What did they do?" she asked, leaning in expectantly. 

"They'd sing. Tell dad jokes to guests. Compete with one another about who could serve more and make the best fish. Those four guys from the Knights of Columbus would cause more noise than any choir I've ever directed...but it was the most fun I ever had," sighed Ben, missing it already. "When I was older, Dad and Uncle Chewie let me stand between them and shared their secrets with me. I wish I could recreate that magic."

"Did they stop doing it?" she asked, face falling.

"Yeah. They got too old for it, so now younger members of the Knights do it. It's not the same, though," he said, staring at his folded hands. "I miss those times before graduation."

"What happened after graduation?" she asked, making him uncomfortable.

That was when he yawned and noticed the time. "It's a little late to tell that story now. It's not so nice."

She wilted until a new light entered her eyes. "I'm patient. Maybe after Friday's practice?" she suggested.

It was weird to meet someone who didn't know his whole life story, someone with no preconceived notions about him. He liked it. There was a part of him that didn't want her to know and always think well of him, but the rest of him insisted she know the whole truth. He  _ wanted  _ to tell her so she would understand him, and it felt imperative that she know. 

"Sure. Bring your tissues," he warned with another yawn. 

"I will. Good night, Ben," she said with a little wave before leaving.

He should  _ not  _ have been so thrilled about that, but he was. His mood continued to improve over the next couple days, especially since she started texting him first thing in the morning. 

The first time, it was to ask if he was sending out an invite for the next meeting. However, that soon led to conversation, and more texting every day. 

He was no longer singing, "How do you solve a problem like Poe Dam'ron?" Instead, as he did his private lessons and prepped for church duties, he sang, "Edelweiss, edelweiss, every morning you greet me. Small and white, clean and bright, you look happy to meet me."

When he attended rehearsal on Thursday night, Poe couldn't even get a rise out of him, despite baiting him twice. He told them all how Rey was caught up to them for knowing songs, and he had to force himself not to think of her so he wouldn't lose count. 

Everyone there eyed him warily and paid attention during practice because they didn't trust the mood, which was fine by him. He even joined the mated couples at the cantina that night, sharing drinks and listening to how each of them were. 

He didn't stay long, though, because Rey texted him. "Our new cantor just tried to get a hold of me. I need to take this," he said, excusing himself with a small smile that mystified all.

They ended up texting all night. He let out all his frustrations and anxiety about Christmas, using the anonymity of the phone to confess everything he couldn't aloud. Rey always responded back immediately, very understanding of his plight, and it felt so right. 

When he finally mentioned that he needed to go to bed, she called him unexpectedly. "Hi, Ben. I thought it might be easier this way."

"What do you mean?" he asked, sitting up in bed. 

"To say good night. It's so impersonal over text, don't you think?"

"It is," he agreed, glad to have something else in common.

"Good. With all the time we've spent bonding, this just felt more right. It's not weird, is it?"

As he thought about how long he had known her, he paused with a wry look. "Well now that you've mentioned it, you have."

"Thanks, Ben," she huffed. "Making me feel a whole lot better."

"Good, because you've been incredible tonight. Thank you for listening," he replied, hoping that made up for it. 

"Anytime. I like talking to you. I don't usually connect to others like this. I can't wait to hear your story tomorrow," she reminded him. "Don't leave any detail out."

"I won't. I promise," he said, lying down. "You should hang up now. I'm going to fall asleep after not getting much rest last night."

"Sorry."

He heard the sad tone in her voice, and he roused himself. "Don't be. I wanted it. Still want to talk now, but if I do, your beautiful voice will only lull me to sleep."

She sounded more enthusiastic after that. "You said you slept well last night. Do you not normally?" she asked.

"Do you always ask this many questions of people you barely know?" he returned. When she remained silent, he mentally cursed himself. "Sorry. I'm not used to anyone showing this much interest in me."

"I know the feeling." She exhaled loudly. "All too well. But I've never felt this kind of connection to another person before. Have you?"

"No," he admitted, surprised that she didn't feel that way about her mate. "But I like it."

"So do I. Good night, Ben."

He fell asleep soon after, and it was another dreamless night. He woke up rested, and he had never been more ready for a Friday night. As a result, the day slogged by, the same way a new choir tackled a new piece that was several levels above their skill level. Everything was slow progress and repetitive, until it wasn't. 

Only then was it time to practice with Rey. She surprised him with how much she worked on one song she struggled with so that wasn't an issue anymore. They still reviewed it thoroughly, but it gave them more time to work on harder pieces. 

It was easier to concentrate that night, knowing that he was going to talk to her for most likely the rest of the night. That had been the case most nights already. When he deemed that they were done, both settled onto their sofas and leaned in. 

"Tell me, Ben. I want to know."

There was an unmistakable thirst for knowledge in her eyes, and he lived for it. Relished the precious moments as she truly saw him and listened. 

He told her of how he fell in with Snoke and other musicians who led a different life. Of how he liked the idea of rebelling and avoided his family until he hit rock bottom, right after he cut Snoke out of his life. 

"I'd never felt so empty. My life felt meaningless as I questioned everything," he said near the end. "It was then my father visited me and explained it this way: it's okay to question everything. It means I'm thinking and I care. At that point, I made up with my family and got more involved around here again as I delved into my questions."

"That's wonderful!" she gushed, clapping her hands together. 

"Except by then, my family wasn't involved anymore. It didn't feel like my church or family," he said, shoulders drooping. "Mom's trying to drag them back in, and I'm afraid."

"Of what?" she asked, a hand going to the camera, as though she could touch him. 

Even if she couldn't, he appreciated the gesture. It warmed his heart how much she cared. 

"Of screwing up this CD. This is my chance to prove myself, and possibly get everyone back into it, assuming Aunt Mara pulls through."

"She will," said Rey with authority. "I'm sure of it. You have to trust God and let go."

He nodded. "It's hard to let go of control still."

"Yes. But it feels good when you finally do," she insisted, speaking from the voice of experience. "If things work out, you'll have an incredible concert and CD ready for them at Christmas, and that would make them both proud." She teared up and quickly wiped the evidence away.

"What's wrong?" he asked, quick to be concerned. 

_ Omega is sad! Comfort her! _

He didn't even try to argue. He'd have to be heartless to do nothing, and he cared too much about her at this point to not do his part. 

"It's nothing," she sniffed, smiling slightly even as she wiped away another tear.

"No, it's not. Especially when it's you," he said, not used to seeing this side of her. "Tell me. How can I help?"

Even when she shared the sad part of her story, she said it with a smile, grateful to be past that painful part of her life. 

She pouted before giving in. "Just mending things with your family is enough. Not having anyone makes me see the value of family. The church  _ was  _ my family growing up, providing free snacks every day, somewhere safe away from terrible foster parents, and friends who cared about me."

His heart broke a little more for her, and he wished he could hold her. She looked like she needed a hug, and all he wanted was to tell her that everything would work out. If only they were together. 

"Rey, you're welcome here," he said, giving her a tender look. "Remember that. We're glad to have you, at this church and in the schola."

"But I'm...different," she said, staring at her lap. "Compared to all the other couples--"

"Then we'll be different together," he declared, making her grin. "One day, I hope you'll find that sense of family here, or else be able to make your own."

She looked up and smiled timidly at him. "I'd like both of those things. Very much."

The way his inner Alpha crowed at that was ridiculous.  _ Omega wants you. She is your mate. Claim her. _

He fought with himself that time, trying to discount his Alpha instincts with what he knew, but it was hard. It made him question again why she wore no ring or never talked about her mate. 

She clung to him in a way no one ever had. Likewise, he was beginning to care for her, and it was dangerous. He was setting himself up to be hurt, but he couldn't stop himself. Like the incense the priest used during Mass that floated in the air and filled his senses, so too did Rey fill his heart and mind, invading every dark corner with her effervescent light. All she had ever done was give him hope. 

He was going to do the same for her, even if he could never have her. She deserved it. "You will. This is your home now, Rey. You'll see. Once you meet the schola, they'll be your family, too, as will the choir."

She wrinkled her nose. "I'm not in the choir."

"Yet," he amended, wagging a finger at her. "I'll convince you once you meet everyone."

She beamed at him. "Fair enough. I look forward to being convinced. Is it Monday yet?"

"If only," he sighed. "I have to survive the weekend first."

"We could keep texting throughout the day and talk at night," she blurted. Growing more shy, she glanced away with a slight blush and added, "I really like talking to you."

And  _ that  _ was why she was dangerous. Alas, it was too late for his heart. He was hooked, his heart caught. That was all he needed to hear, and he took it like it was a life raft. 

"So do I, more than words can say. I'd like that." He cleared his throat. "Before we move on, though, I need to change my shirt for bed."

"Go for it," she said, shooing him away. "You won't scandalize me."

Shrugging, he lifted up his black, form-fitting t-shirt. Just before he got out of bed, he happened to glance at Rey, and he was shocked to see a hungry look in her eyes. As soon as she licked her lips, he flew from the bed, embarrassed that his cock twitched. 

_ Omega wants you! Tell her you want her. _

It didn't matter how many times he reminded himself that she was taken; he still liked her and was now sexually attracted to her. He buried the guilt like a pro and was relieved when she surrounded herself in a blanket, just as he did for good measure. 

She ended up filling the conversation with little tidbits from her work trip, which led to discussing the private music lessons he gave for his normal day job. Before long, it was midnight.

This time, Rey yawned, but she pushed through it for a time.

"I should let you go," he eventually said. "You should get some sleep before you present."

"I know," she yawned, "but I'm not tired. I want to keep talking to you."

"You're lying in bed, just like I am. Let go," he intoned, making her smile.

"No."

"Fine," he said, shutting his eyes and turning away. "Then I will. I'll drift away to your dulcet tones."

"I don't mind," she said, and he could practically hear her smile. "Do you have nightmares? I could sing to you."

Who was this woman, and was she for real? Why did she want to do this for him, a practical stranger that she had never actually met in person?

He wished she were single; he would mate and marry her in a heartbeat. "No, I don't. Not anymore at least. Please, sing for me."

He loved her voice more than he would ever admit aloud. Her voice was the only voice he wanted to hear.

"Okay. I hope you like snow," she whispered. She hummed a note and then sang, "St-ill, st-ill, still. You can hear the falling snow."

He hadn't heard that song in years. He had always loved it, and he stayed awake long enough to hear her sing the whole thing. She sang a lullaby next, and he listened until he fell asleep. 

The next day, both were busy with work, and he made a point of texting her encouraging quotes every hour, and when they finally talked that night, she was full of conversation, telling him the highs and lows of her day. He listened to all, making sure to remind her how much she had done already and how well she did that day. 

Never had she smiled more than in those moments, and he truly felt as though he were her Alpha, able to properly care for her. It made him want to cook for her or give her a gift. Something special. 

He debated it long after they finally hung up -- she sang to him again -- so he could go to sleep early for Mass. He was distracted that day, and he was relieved no one noticed. However, the distraction proved that he had to do  _ something  _ about it, so he approached Finn after Mass.

"Phas already told you about Rey, right?" asked Ben. Once Finn nodded, he continued, "She's coming home tonight after being away all week. I want to do something for her to thank her for agreeing to do this. What would you recommend? Food? Flowers? Some other gift?"

"Wow. You really do," commented Finn, smiling knowingly. "Make her some food. She'll love you forever."

After more discussion about what to make and where to drop it off, Finn reluctantly told Ben where she lived. After he finished working, he went home and baked her a large dish of lasagna, making sure to include garlic bread and other fixings. 

After he dropped off the basket of food on her doorstep, he drove home, only realizing when he got there that the little musical note pin that was shaped in his initials had fallen off. He had always loved it because it was a gift from Uncle Luke upon graduation. Luckily for him, Rey called soon after. 

"Ben, you didn't have to make all this for me! Thank you!"

"I did. You've been away, and you have nothing to eat. You said so," he reminded her. "I hope you'll enjoy it. How did you know it was me?"

"You mean besides you just confirming it?" she asked cheekily. "I've seen you wear that pin on you before on zoom, and you left it in my basket." He sighed in relief, knowing it had a good home. In a quieter voice, she murmured, "It's still warm. I wish you were here to enjoy this with me."

The longing in her tone almost made him get up and go to her, but he resisted, knowing there was another waiting for her. "Another time soon. Get settled, and I'll make you dinner another night," he said, hoping it pacified her.

"You promise?" she demanded. "Can I choose the meal you make?"

"Within reason, yes," he replied, grinning when he heard her squeal once more. 

"Okay. I may not call tonight--"

"Don't worry about it. You must be tired and want to enjoy your home," he said, smiling now as well. "I'll see you tomorrow night in person."

"I can't wait. I'll see you soon."

He was in a good mood the rest of the night and all during the day. He was even whistling. He was counting down the hours until the schola met, and he went ahead and moved the cantor spot to the area farthest from him in the choir loft, with the other sopranos. 

All was well until the first couple entered the loft. He was looking forward to seeing Rey, to spending time talking to her. However, as he looked upon the happy couples, he was reminded that she was still not his. She belonged to someone else, even if it felt like anathema to him. 

What if he was encouraging her too much, first with emotional intimacy and then gifts? What if she thought that he was doing all that to make her stay? Worse, how was his heart going to survive when he saw her with her husband? 

As he examined himself, he knew if he was being honest with himself that he was already attached to her. His heart was involved, and he couldn't afford to fall for her any more than he already had. 

Knowing that, he made the very difficult decision right before she arrived: he was going to avoid her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	2. An Enlightening Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben continues falling for Rey, to the point of it getting awkward. Good thing he has friends and family to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dani, here you go! More besotted fools that I adore. It's time to get these moving.
> 
> Many thanks to [WinglessOne](WinglessOne) for the awesome moodboard!!

Ben steeled himself for the greatest temptation of his life.

Any moment now, Rey was going to walk up those old stairs, and they were going to meet. Resisting her to focus on leading and making his family proud while protecting his heart was what he needed to do. He had a clear view of the door, so when she arrived, he was able to draw the attention of the whole loft to her. 

"Everyone, this is Rey. I already like her, and I think you will, too."

Once he did that, the choir members took over, drawing Rey into their little circle. The sopranos adopted her at once, and they didn't let her slip away to talk to him. 

As she sat, he noticed that she was wearing his pin, and he almost had to leave the room.  _ Omega is wearing your pin. She  _ wants  _ to be claimed by you.  _ He was stupidly proud that she wore a little piece of him. 

It distracted him constantly, and he was annoyed with himself for it. It didn't help that Rey kept sneaking glances at him until practice started. At that point, her eyes, just like everyone else's, fell to him. After he introduced her to all the people who arrived after her, he had one of his best practices yet.

Rey blended with everyone even better in person, and she had a good grasp of the music. She even was able to help one of the newer singers with finding the right note, and he had never been so proud. 

At the end of practice, everyone was complimenting him on choosing her, and he was feeling more confident about Christmas. He could feel hope rise like the sun, that the past he clung to so desperately could still be a part of his future, that he could fix what he broke. Everything was dependent on this CD being done perfectly and according to plan.

The only issue was that as soon as practice ended, Rey hung around, clearly waiting for him. 

He had been distracted by her throughout practice, even if no one noticed. As much as he yearned to go to her, that wasn't an option. He needed to escape. She was only the new cantor, helping him achieve his dream. He didn't like losing control of himself when he was around Rey, but he had no idea how to fix it.

Luckily for him, several people insisted that Rey had to join them for drinks at the cantina, and they started for the door. 

As soon as she got to the steps, though, she leaned back. "Ben, are you coming to the cantina?"

"Not tonight," he said, unable to look away.

Her whole face visibly fell. "Oh. Well, I don't have to go out tonight--"

"Don't stop because of me," he said, taking several steps to send her off. "This is your new family. Get to know them a little. I've stolen you away long enough."

She looked between them and him, clearly torn. "But I know you."

"And you'll know many more if I'm not there to monopolize you," he said, pausing when a wall of the most heavenly scent took up residence within his nostrils. 

He couldn't stop smelling. It was as though the scent were created specifically for him, one that was so pleasing in its unique combination of vanilla and something citrusy. It was light and sweet, and yet highly decadent. 

When he looked at Rey, she seemed equally taken with something else as she sniffed the air.

"Go," he said, putting a little more command into the solitary word than strictly needed. He wanted her to go and enjoy herself. "We'll talk later."

She inclined her head slightly, eyes glassy. "Talk to you later, Ben. I miss you already."

What little heart he had remaining, she destroyed with one sentence. He watched her leave, and he yearned to rush after her, begging her to stay. He still hadn't held her.

He went home miserable, and time crawled until she called, talking a mile a minute about how much she loved the songs, the rehearsal, and the people. It did his heart good to hear her excitement. 

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked out of the blue. "You seemed out of sorts earlier."

"I was. I'm better now," he said, sitting back in bed.

"Good. I suppose you're relieved after practice went well."

"I am. You've given me new hope, Rey, that we can make this work. We have just under a month before we have to record," he said, imagining the timetable in his head. "I want that CD ready to be released by the first week of Advent, and Uncle Lando says he needs a week to edit the final recording."

"We'll be ready," she said confidently. "We're going to make your family proud."

They talked a little more after that, and at the end, Ben requested that she sing for him again. Even if he couldn't have her, he could still have these little moments with her.

"Of course. I look forward to singing for you," she intimated, voice growing lower. "This song is one of my favorites at Christmas."

"I can't wait to hear it," he said, laying his phone on his chest and closing his eyes.

She sang, "Mary, did you know that your baby boy would one day walk on water?"

The words flowed like silk through his fingers, and he was lost. Captivated entirely and never wanting to wake up. She spoke directly to his musical soul, connecting to him in a way few did. 

He slept well that night, and when his mother visited him the next day to check on the CD progress, he shared the good news. 

"I replaced Poe as cantor, and we have someone of much better quality now. Everyone likes her. You should come hear her and us," said Ben proudly as he created a master list of songs for each Mass around Christmas. 

His mother hugged him, resting her cheek against his chest. "I'm so happy for you, Son. I wish I could come Thursday, but I'm already busy. Next week?" 

"Sure. Whenever you can. They're really promising," he said, letting go of her slowly.

She blinked. "What is it? You want to ask me something."

In moments like this, he was grateful she understood him well. He exhaled deeply. "I feel a deep connection to someone who is already mated. Is that normal?" he asked, scratching his head.

"No, but no one in our family is," she remarked with a self-deprecating tone. "However, you need friends, and a mate. We weren't created to be alone, Son." She sighed unhappily, and he knew what she would say next. "I still find it so odd that Luke chose you, an unmated Alpha, to lead. There hasn't been an unmated Alpha or Omega in there in a long time."

"Why is that? Uncle Luke never explained," he said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"It used to be mostly unmated, but then everyone was distracted by the scents of those around them and got no singing done, so unmated ones were excluded. At least you don't have to worry about that," she answered. 

He narrowed his eyes, wondering about the fact that he could smell someone distinctly new, and he had a feeling it was Rey. It wasn't until later that he realized he was on suppressants and shouldn't have been able to smell Rey to begin with. 

Had he then? He would have to check on Thursday. 

Thursday came, and rehearsal followed. The second day. He could still smell the vanilla citrus distinctly as soon as Rey walked in, and when he got closer to her during and after practice, it was unmistakably her. She was wearing his pin too, and it made her more irresistible.

Why was he so distracted by her? Why couldn't he focus on something besides her? He kept stealing glances at her while in the same room as her. It emboldened her to give him puppy dog eyes at the end.

"Ben, will you come to the cantina tonight with me? Please?"

He couldn't refuse. Perhaps avoiding her was having the opposite effect. Having minimal contact with her on Tuesday and Wednesday hurt too much, and he missed her, causing him to stare at her. It had to be that. It all felt so empty without her, as though the joyful song within had left his heart. 

He was almost at the point of not caring about his heart, simply taking every opportunity she gave him to spend time together. They could be friends, and he lied to himself that he was happy with that. 

It worked out in the end. Just like at last practice, Rey was the center of attention at the cantina, and all were joking or chatting with her, ensuring she became part of the family. It put him in a good mood, so good that he hadn't even realized what he was doing.

"Are you feeling okay, boss?" asked Poe while they drank margaritas. He elbowed Ben. "You've been smiling for most of tonight. Are you plotting galaxy-wide domination?"

"Only of the choir loft," assured Ben with a straight face, making everyone laugh.

Rey's smile was brighter than sunshine, and he caught himself smiling that time. Poe noticed, too, but he said nothing. Instead, he insisted upon Rey joining the Sunday choir, and Ben thought that Rey could give a candle a run for its money with the way she shined. 

"I can't wait to spend all day Sunday with you," said Rey as she left Ben to go home. She danced in place. "It'll be the highlight of my weekend."

He decided then and there that she could break his heart. It would be worth it, as his concentration was shot either way. He might as well make the most of his time with her. He was losing control of himself, and it worried him a lot. However, she made it easy to forget and enjoy himself.

Joining the choir was all she could talk about later right before they fell asleep. Over the weekend, he saw her an increasing amount. They still had never touched, but that was by his choice.

The fact that he could smell her so distinctly made him pause. He puzzled about it whenever she wasn't in his sight. He suspected that she noticed him as well, as whenever he walked toward her, her nostrils would flare. 

Her eyes also lingered on him more often than not, but he kept a respectful distance. It was all probably in his head, but when she looked at him so intensely, he imagined that she was just as interested in him as he was in her. 

If there was  _ any  _ possibility of that, he wanted to avoid it. He didn't want to come between a mated pair, no matter how wonderful she was. 

He didn't realize how bad he had it for her until Sunday, though. It was the first time he had ever seen her wear a skirt, and he was distracted by her legs every time he got a flash of them. Lean and toned, everything he admired. 

It made concentrating on the timing of when to bring in each section difficult, and he embarrassed himself when he ended up bringing the choir in a measure early during the recessional song. 

However, that was not the height of his embarrassment, nor was the way several people teased him for it. He could accept all that because Rey smiled for him. No, the worst was when Rey bent over to pick up something he dropped, and he got an eyeful of her thighs, causing him to have the world's most awkward boner. 

He felt like he was back in Regency times. A little flash of skin, and he was toast. Absolutely entranced and utterly humiliated. He never moved so fast to hide the evidence of his arousal. 

It was only when he moved away that he realized that her scent had been much heavier just then. Was it a coincidence? Hard to say.

Either way, he did everything in his power to get out of church after that, and he refused any video chats with her that night, for fear she saw something. 

Talking over the phone did nothing to his body thankfully, but once they were back to practice on Monday, he experienced the most frustrating night of his life. 

Not for the schola, thankfully. Everyone had stepped up their game because of Rey, and he had high hopes that they could record earlier than planned, despite the way he was falling apart. 

It was just him. He scented Rey as soon as she entered the building. Once she was in the same room as him, it was pure torture. He felt hot all over, and she was all he could smell. He could even taste her, and they were on opposite sides of the small room. 

Needless to say, he was hard as a rock, and he never moved from the podium. He was constantly on guard, watching himself so he didn't betray anything, but it put him on edge. He gave one word answers all night, and even Rey in her lovely red shirt stopped smiling near the end, as concerned as she seemed. 

He ended up calling practice early, and that was when Poe finally marched up to him, Rose not far behind. "Are you sick? You don't look so great."

"It's nothing. There's nothing you can do. You were decent tonight," said Ben, hoping it would stroke Poe's ego and make him leave so he could.

It did the opposite. 

Poe eyed him suspiciously. "Yep, you're ill. Or drunk. Either way, the Ben I know would never compliment me." 

Rose was staring at him as though he had performed bilocation and was in two places at once. She leaned in. "Seriously, what's wrong? I only see Hux like this right before a rut. Is it about that time?"

Ben froze, trying to remember the last time it had happened. Once he did, he sighed in relief. "No. It shouldn't be."

Unless Rey…but that was impossible. She was already mated to someone.

_ Omega is _ yours.  _ Claim her. _

He fought back, staring at the small, red mark on her mating gland until his inner Alpha calmed down.

"Okay. Well, I think you should rest. You've complimented Poe, and I think that's enough excitement for one day for us," laughed Rose, patting his arm as Poe rushed down the stairs. "I hope you can go home and rest."

"I will."

He picked up his things and was almost to the door when he sensed Rey. He had folders hiding his erection all around, and he almost fell over from stopping so fast to avoid her. 

"Rey."

Her lower lip was trembling, and she seemed near tears. "Ben? Are you alright?"

Even her voice sounded watery, and he loathed himself for causing her pain, even if he was touched that she worried so much for him. 

Not willing to lie to her, he replied, "No, not really. Something is affecting me tonight, and I need to go home and rest."

"Of course. I hope you feel better soon." She started to reach for him, and he jerked away from her touch nervously. Her shoulders fell as she backed up. "I'm sorry, Ben. I only want to help."

"I'm afraid you can't right now," he grit out, feeling his chest tighten and heat creep up his neck. Awash in her powerful scent, it was becoming hard to even breathe. "Sorry."

Just opening his mouth made him hungry as he tasted vanilla and craved more. Standing so close to her was giving him blue balls, but she still didn't leave, even though they were the last two now. She leaned in, and he winced, causing her to step back.

"It's okay. I'll leave so I stop causing you pain," she said, turning and running down the stairs before he could respond. 

He wanted to call her back, to comfort her, but the further away she got, the better he felt. When she was gone, he heaved a sigh of relief. 

When he got home, he took care of his needs and waited until he was sure Rey would be home.

She picked up immediately. "Ben? How are you?"

"A little better. I needed to lay down," he said, pulling the covers over him. "I can't talk long tonight."

"That's alright. You seemed like you were in so much pain, and I feel terrible," she said, sounding frustrated.

He stared at the ceiling, running a hand through his raven strands. "Don't be. You didn't mean to. You were your bright, beautiful self. You always look so good in red."

"Really?" she asked, sounding much more cheerful. "You think I'm beautiful? Is red your favorite color?"

"On you, yes," he blurted, kicking himself for admitting that. "Black overall."

"So dark. I really like blue. More a true blue, really," she rambled, and he smiled at the tone, knowing that she was feeling better. "Ever since I saw how stained glass transformed it in my first church, I've loved it. It glimmers and paints everything it touches with this heavenly light."

"That's actually sweet," he remarked, snuggling in. "Sorry again about earlier--"

"Don't be. I have abandonment issues and attach myself to anyone who consistently shows they care for me. I can give you space," she said, sounding upset again.

He sat up in bed. "Who said anything about me wanting space?"

He wanted control of his body, but not if it came at that price. She was more precious. 

"You didn't want me to touch you. I thought--"

"You. Thought. Wrong," he said, his blood practically boiling. Trying to calm down, he added, "Why would I call you otherwise? I was worried I hurt you."

"So was I!" she returned before laughing. "This has been a most enlightening conversation."

"I'm glad you find it amusing," he groused, lying down again.

"Stop pouting. I can't see your face and appreciate it," she said, making him stare at his phone in wonder. "Anyway, it was just...very tense tonight. I think I needed the laugh."

"I think I need to sleep," he said, yawning. "I'm glad it's cleared up. I couldn't sleep until it was. And not because I want you to come back, which I do," he said, wanting to slap himself for how she made him feel so relaxed and easy. 

At this rate, he would be telling her he had feelings for her. Which he totally didn't. 

"Thank you, Ben. I appreciate it. Sleep well," she said before crooning "O Little Town of Bethlehem" to him.

He faded quickly, feeling more at peace. That sense of calm remained until midday, when his mother called.

"Ben? How are you today?"

"Good. Why?" he asked, frowning. He didn't like that tone.

"Poe called earlier. He said you weren't feeling well. Care to explain?" she asked.

"I smelled something strong, and it had me on edge. Nothing too out of the ordinary," he said as neutrally as possible. 

"That's still odd. What's the name of the new cantor again? Poe mentioned her as well," she said.

His hands balled into fists, and he wanted to punch something. "Ignore him. She's perfect. He's just jealous of her talent."

"You feel very strongly about her for knowing her such a short period of time," she observed, making him snort.

"She's the best thing to have happened to the schola. I refuse to let her go."

She paused, making him review his last words and hate himself for proving her right. 

"Even if she shouldn't be there? Poe is thinking she shouldn't, and I'm beginning to agree with him."

Panic filled him. Too much was riding on Rey. She was necessary for everything, and his mother had no idea.

"Prove it, and you can take her away. Until then, she's  _ mine _ ," he growled, feeling very protective of her. "No matter what, she's staying in the choir."

"I suppose you'd stay on directing -- even after Luke returns -- if she remains there?" she asked. "Be honest."

"I haven't given it any thought, but most likely," he said, confused.

"That's what I thought. Thank you, Ben. So what's her name?"

"Rey Solana."

It was so close to Solo. He could almost picture it now, how well it would sound as he called her Rey Solo. 

His wife. His mate.

_ Go to your Omega and take her. Make her a Solo! _

Images of Rey sitting beside him at the piano, the two of them goofing off with scales or playing chopsticks while exchanging kisses, filled his mind. When he told her that he loved her, it felt right. There was such joy and peace there. 

That peace of mind left when the scene changed slightly to them kissing in bed, him grasping her cheek before tearing off her clothes. As she begged him for more, he filled her with his knot and bit into her mating gland, removing all marks of others from her.

His breath whooshed out of him, guilt overtaking him for pining after a married woman. When had he developed such strong feelings for Rey? He was a little ashamed at how territorial he was with his mother, and when his inner Alpha first spoke, he had wanted to do it. He had imagined her so clearly as his wife, and he wanted her badly. 

He needed to re-center himself and come to grips with his feelings, and fast. "I need to go. I'll see you on Thursday?"

"You will. Bye, Son."

He hung up and was anxious the rest of the day. Why did everyone in his family fall so hard and fast? Why was he cursed?

There was no denying he had feelings for her. He had fallen for her. He wasn't sure if it was love yet or not, but it didn't matter. He was well on his way. Plus, he never thought of anyone like that, but now that he had an image of Rey naked in his mind, he couldn't remove it. She was permanently seared there.

By some miracle, Rey called as she was leaving work, and all his concerns melted away at the sound of her sweet voice.

"Hi, Ben! How are you? I couldn't help but worry about you."

It was as though the sun was shining upon him once more. One word from her, and he felt whole again. "I had an unpleasant phone call from my mother, but everything is better now that you're here," he said, some of the stress leaving his body. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," she replied. "That's why I couldn't wait. I'm at work, walking to my car."

"Be safe driving," he instructed, pointing a finger at the phone, as though she could see him. "I want to see you again."

"As often as you like," she promised. "And speaking of seeing, I'm wearing red today. Want to see a picture of my sweater when I get home?"

"Yes. Tell me about your day."

They chatted until she got home, and she paused briefly to take a photo of herself. He thought a photo would be safe...he was wrong. 

She was lying forward on her elbows on her bed, and her red, v-neck sweater showed more of her cleavage than he had ever seen before. Her breasts were small, but the thought of being able to grasp one fully in his hand had his cock stiffening.

He groaned without thinking. "Rey."

"Is it bad?" She sounded so nervous.

"No! How could you think that?" he asked, voice rising with panic. "This is good. Better than good. Great. Hot. Anything but bad," he said, not willing to accept anything else. 

"Thanks, Ben." She fell silent, and when he continued to stare quietly at her selfie, she cleared her throat. "So, work was talking about the holidays today, and it got me thinking. What if the schola went Christmas caroling as another way to raise money?"

His mind switched gears, and he found his calligraphy quill and paper. "I'm intrigued. Tell me more."

The rest of the night passed by smoothly, even if he remained hard the whole time. He began to live in a constant state of arousal, as she decided to snap a shot of herself each day, asking him what he thought of her outfits. 

By Thursday, he was almost dreading practice, even if he couldn't wait to see her in the pencil skirt and white blouse. She looked incredible, but he feared he would be distracted again. 

His mother was one of the first to arrive, which was a bit of a surprise. Having her there stopped him from thinking about Rey, and he carried on as usual until Rey entered the building.

She was his homing beacon, and he couldn't ignore her if he tried. He stopped in his tracks, sniffing the air and forgetting that he had been talking to Phasma. 

"Ben? Ben? Ben!"

"What?" he asked his mother, dragging himself away from the scent that intoxicated him. 

She gave him a knowing look. "That behavior is very unlike you. Go to the front row and talk to Hux. He's trying to get a hold of you."

"Sure."

He shuffled over, ready to talk until he heard Rey's soft footsteps. Apparently, everyone else heard as well, or else they knew something, as all turned to the door when Rey walked in. 

"Hi, everyone!" she called with a cute, little wave.

As soon as her eyes fell on Ben, there was an immediate change in her demeanor. She fixated on him, legs pressing together as her white blouse showed her nipples clearly, and his mouth went dry, wanting to taste and explore those peaks.

He would've moved, but the thick wall of her arousal -- the citrus scent was now distinctly lime -- hit him and almost knocked him on his back. He was instantly hard, and he had many regrets about not bringing any shield with him.

He forgot about his troubles quickly, though, as his mother approached Rey. She had a sly look on her face, the one she wore when she was about to outfox someone, and his Alpha senses kicked in.

_ Protect Omega at all costs! _

He didn't even hesitate, stomping over to the two women, at least until his mother introduced herself. 

"Rey Solana, right? I'm Leia Organa-Solo, Ben's mother. Thank you for all your hard work with the schola."

Rey sparkled as she held out a hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"It truly is," said Leia, looking her up and down slowly. "It's a pity that you can't continue to be in the schola. Everyone is so complimentary of your voice."

"What?" asked Rey, eyes widening.

"Mother, no! Why?" he asked, storming ahead. "She fits all the criteria."

"But one," said Leia, pointing to the red mark at the top of Rey's mating gland. "She's unmated, according to her registry papers when she joined the parish."

He lost all steam instantly, turning to Rey, who seemed a little lost. 

"I don't understand," she said, looking between the Solos. "What's wrong with being unmated?"

"Didn't you read the advertisement?" asked Ben, stepping forward in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Not now. Not ever. Thoughts of the CD swirled with the fact that he was losing Rey. "I specifically asked for _mated_ Omegas. Why did you pretend to be mated?"

She shut her gaping mouth. "I never did!"

"You did by applying!" he roared, stepping closer to her than he ever had before.

As he did so, he never noticed how his mother smugly walked to the exit, pulling a key out of her pocket before winking at Poe.

"I didn't mean to! Honest!" Rey cried, hands going up in supplication. "I never even noticed that part!" When he continued to seethe, her face fell. "Does this mean I can't continue?"

He thought it would be hard to choose between Rey and the tradition of the CD. However, it wasn't. It only took one second of looking at Rey for him to decide which one was more important. The CD could work without a cantor, or they could just break tradition. The thought of losing Rey was too much to bear. This couldn't be the last time he saw her.

Worse, Rey's heartbreak that she had destroyed all their work was gut-wrenching. He couldn't handle the hurt look in her eyes. He had to fix it. He had to take care of her. He had to make this right. 

Taking a deep breath, he let go of his carefully laid plans and dreams for the one person who made all of them meaningful. It scared him, but love was more important. 

Stepping so she was within arm's reach, he said quietly, "Technically, yes. However, I'm still in charge. I could bend the rule this one time for you, if you wanted." When she stared at him in shock, he added, "Or we could let the schola vote. If it was an honest mistake, we can understand."

Her eyes became watery, and her lips trembled before her back straightened with resolve. "No, I shouldn't. This is your tradition, your chance to do this right for your family. I don't want to get in the way," she said, moving backward.

He growled, "Screw the CD and family." He placed his hand on her shoulder, wanting her to understand. "Stay. For me. Please."

He had had a great speech in mind to convince her to stay, but as soon as he touched her, everything flew out the window. Only one thought consumed him, that while the schola could be losing her, he was gaining her. 

She could be his. She  _ was _ his.

He was lucky to have said anything at all, as his inner Alpha was loudly crowing as he felt himself go into rut, all doubt removed now.

Rey was single, unmated, and very much  _ his.  _

When their eyes met, he knew she felt it, too. Her normal hazel was now black as night, and the hungry look she gave him spoke volumes. 

"Alpha?" she asked quietly, rubbing her arms.

"Yes, my Omega?" he returned, moving so he could cradle her face. "What do you need?"

"I need you. Just you," she said, suddenly grabbing his face and yanking him into a soul-stealing kiss. When they broke for air, she panted, "Everything's so warm. Please help me."

"Do you need my knot?" he asked, pulling her hair from her customary buns so he could run his fingers through her silky strands. 

She looked up at him with such devotion, and he wanted to weep.

"Yes. Please."

"We're still here," commented Poe dryly, reminding both of them that they weren't alone. "I take it rehearsals are canceled for a week?"

"Yes. But as soon as we're back, we start again." He faced his mother, who looked positively delighted. "She won't be unmated for much longer."

"I couldn't be happier," she said, handing him the key. "I prepared a little nest for you at your grandfather's cottage. It's not too far away a drive, and it'll be private. Get going."

"You knew?" he asked, shocked but still taking the keys.

"Of course I did. I'm your mother," she intoned, hands going to her hips. "You're acting just like your father did, and you proved it on the phone call and just now."

"How?" he asked, throwing up his hands.

"You claimed her as yours and suggested bending the rules. You  _ never  _ do that, especially when it comes to family traditions," his mother reminded him. She glanced at the tenors. "But I didn't notice it at first. Poe did."

"It was obvious! He never smiled before, and now all he does is smile," declared Poe proudly. "Last Monday proved it. He shouldn't be so affected by her...unless she was unmated. I asked Leia to double check."

"I was happy to do so, especially if it means I get grandbabies," said Leia with a smirk. She turned to her son. "Are you going to stand here and let your mate suffer, or what? Get going!"

He held out his hands to his mate. "Rey, will you join me?"

She took both his hands eagerly. "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth. Where you go, I will go. Where you stay, I will stay."

His heart beat madly, so loud that he was sure she could hear it. She was everything he had ever wanted, and to know that she was his made him the happiest man on earth. 

He wanted to respond in kind, and the familiar words came to him at once. "Set me as a seal upon your heart, as a seal upon your arm; for love is strong as death, passion fierce as the grave." 

She grinned, tucking a stray hair behind his ear. "Its flashes are flashes of fire, a raging flame. Many waters cannot quench love; neither can floods drown it."

"You finished it," he breathed, laying his forehead against hers.

"Yes. My beloved is mine, and I am his," she murmured, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm ready, Alpha."

Her forehead and hands were feverish. He lifted her by her hips to leave. "So am I."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am a romantic sap. Thanks so much for reading!


	3. A Union of Two Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Rey finally mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I hope it's worth the wait. All the smutty, ABO goodness, with dashes of fluff because it's me. 
> 
> Thanks so much to [WinglessOne](WinglessOne) for the moodboard!

Carrying Rey downstairs wasn't impossible, but it wasn't easy, either. Her long, chestnut mane swept into his face with each step he took, the scent of her strawberry shampoo overwhelmed by the tangy lime that felt real on his tongue.

It didn't help that she kept wriggling against him. It was cute at first, how she pressed against him everywhere, clearly not knowing where she should go, but she was determined to explore him completely, even if she couldn't stop kissing his neck, all around his gland. 

"Ever since I saw you, I've wanted to kiss you here," she panted against him.

"Do it," he demanded, hardly less eager to have her. "Mark me. I'm yours."

She licked his mating gland, and he had to press her back to the wall and hold her there as his own rut surged, needing to be inside her. As her legs wrapped around him for an anchor, he ground against her, easily finding her core as it radiated her heat. 

"You taste so good, Ben. As soon as I scented you for the first time, I wanted you," she said, suctioning her lips to his gland and sucking hungrily. 

When her teeth grazed his gland, his eyes flew heavenward, and he canted his hips with a wordless plea. She understood, switching her plan of attack and giving him more of what he craved.

"Rey," he grit out as she alternated between lapping at his gland like it was her only meal and tracing it with her teeth. It was the sweetest torture he knew, to be teased about mating by her. "Kiss me now. I don't trust myself while driving."

She glanced up with dilated pupils and nodded. For that split second, she grew tender as she pressed one open-mouthed kiss to his whole gland, and he felt as though he would burst. 

His large arms caged her in, and she grabbed fistfuls of his sleeves, tugging hard enough to rip. "You taste like chocolate and mint, some of my favorite things," she said between kisses. "I'm never going to get enough of you."

"Couldn't...agree...more," he breathed, burying his nose in her hair. "Just saying goodbye at night was difficult."

"I wanted to talk to you forever," she intimated, finding the buttons on his shirt. "And see your chest."

"You're still in church," yelled Leia down the doorway. "We can hear everything. Save the mating talk for outside!"

He pressed Rey against the wall, covering her body with his as he snarled, "She's mine!" 

"Yes, I am," Rey replied amid a chorus of snickers, winding her arms around his neck. "I'll behave now."

"None of that," he tutted, picking her up again and taking her outside. "You're my mate, and I love this feral side of you."

She slotted her head under his chin as he walked, resting her right cheek against his neck. "You bring it out in me, as much as this softer side that wants to be vulnerable and show you everything. You're the only one who knows so much about me here." 

"I imagine there's even more to learn, and I want to know all of it. Every quirk," he said, leaning her against his car as her skirt slid up. 

She whined quietly. "Not today, though." Her gaze pierced his with its intensity as she rucked up the pencil skirt past her hips. "Everything aches. Please, Alpha, I need you to touch me. I need you inside me."

Technically, she was wearing underwear. However, the white panties were already soaked through from her slick, and he was instantly drawn to her there, the heat and heady smell strongest there. 

Panic about how to pleasure her beset him for a moment, but he ignored it, determined to help her. He offered her his hand with a steady gaze. "I don't know how to touch you, Rey, but I want to learn. Show me what you need."

She nodded and kissed him, attacking his mouth with open-mouthed nips and needy noises that made him even harder. As he kissed back, she guided his hand past her panties, slipping one finger inside her drenched opening easily. 

As soon as his whole finger was swallowed by her, they both groaned.

"You feel so good," he murmured. "So wet for me. I can't wait until my knot is here."

"Me too. I hope you'll fit," she panted, unzipping his pants to feel him up. "You seem huge. Alpha, I--"

"Soon. Once we're in our nest," he said between kisses, adding a second finger. "I have complete faith I'll fit since we're mates. See how easily you take me?"

Her head slammed back, revealing pink nipples pebbling through her blouse as her hips tried to take more of him. "Yes. Harder, Alpha."

She gyrated her hips, growing louder with every movement. Her hair fanned out on top of his car, and never had his vehicle looked better as her whole body arched for him. Her face would scrunch up with joy at certain places he stroked her, so he quickly repeated those, moving in sync with her hips until his thumb accidentally pushed against her slit.

At that, he heard the most beautiful sound she had made yet. It was loud and primal, from deep in her chest, and she screamed his name with such abandon that everyone within several miles would know she was his.

Perfect. 

Almost as perfect as watching her. He only saw her eyes for a moment before she squeezed them shut, but she was so  _ happy.  _ She was smiling and sagging with relief, at peace for a fraction of a minute before her heat renewed itself, new slick and a surging of her hips taking him again greedily.

"It's not enough," she said, taking his wrist and positioning him so he hit the right angle within her. "Fill me. Take me home. Please, Alpha."

That was when he knew they needed to get home. He hadn't really solved much of anything besides drag out her heat.

"We're leaving now," he assured her, opening the passenger door and helping her in as she began to whine anew. "Hang on, my Omega."

"I'm trying."

Even though the drive to the cottage on Naboo Street was short, it still felt like an eternity. 

Ben couldn't think straight, torn between driving and raging lust and concern for his Omega, who was whimpering where she sat. At first, she sat absolutely still, but soon she began to squeeze her legs together and writhe. 

She only calmed down when he held her hand as he drove. The whimpers turned into the occasional little sound in her throat, and she gripped him with white knuckles, resting her face against his arm so she could breathe in his scent and find some modicum of relief. 

He made eye contact with her. "We're almost there," he informed her as he turned onto Naboo Street. "Just a little longer, Rey."

"I waited a long time for you; I can wait a little more now, even if my body refuses," she said with a self-deprecating chuckle. She squeezed his hand. "I was hoping you were my mate."

"My body told me you were, but I refused to hope. I thought you were someone else's," he said, noting how her whole body's temperature increased several degrees. 

"Never. I was yours as soon as I heard your voice," she said before moaning loudly. "Alpha."

Luckily, he was at a stop sign. He faced her. "Knowing you were not mine didn't stop me from developing feelings for you, though," he said, going to her center. "I can't help you fully right now. Use me."

She didn't need to be told twice. Taking two of his fingers, she impaled herself on them and began working herself, and he was grateful that they were in the neighborhood now. 

He couldn't have focused. He had to slow down to make sure he didn't ram into anything while experiencing the feel of her inner walls clutching him tightly. 

When he finally parked, he unwillingly exited her and took her inside. The cottage was more than he could've asked for, with a stocked fridge, plenty of blankets, and a piano. Bridal-carrying her across the threshold, she unbuttoned her white blouse as soon as the door was locked, proceeding to remove his shirt afterward. 

The wood floors creaked under him, and he only made it to the piano on the far side of the living room, next to the hallway leading to the bedroom. That ancient instrument had seen him play on it when very young, receiving lessons on it from his grandfather, and now the only lessons he wanted were how to make Rey even more deliriously happy. He didn't think they were going to make it to the bed, and he didn't mind one bit.

It seemed fitting that their fates and bodies would intertwine through music. 

By the time he made it to the upright piano, they were both divested of their tops, and there were several blankets sitting on the piano bench. Sweat was beading on her brow, and she needed relief as she grew louder.

"Stop here," she demanded as they passed it. 

When he did, she shoved her skirt off and pulled several blankets around her before sitting on the bare piano keys heedlessly. She didn't look comfortable, but she was desperate. 

She opened her legs, showing herself completely for the first time, and he wanted to write songs about her beauty, her bent, inviting legs leading him to her most secret place, the glistening center. As he admired her, she removed his pants, taking him in hand. 

"Omega," he warned through a shiver. His eyes fluttered closed as she traced a vein on the underside of his cock. "If you start now, I won't stop until I've mated with you completely."

"That's what I want." As he reopened his eyes, she grinned and guided his tip to her core with a rapidly rising and falling chest. "Right here. With you. Nothing else."

He nodded and stepped forward, accepting his fate eagerly. As soon as he nudged inside her, she paused, causing her to play several keys. Both laughed nervously. He became fearful until he glanced at her face and saw the look of bliss that was consuming her, making her practically glow. 

"Rey?"

Her eyes fell to his with a smile. "This is bigger than your fingers, and the stretch is...unexpectedly good."

"We'll take it slow," he promised, shocked when she shook her head.

She took his hands in her face. "Ben, you are my mate, the one created for me, and I'm in heat. The last thing I want is slow."

He chuckled. "When you put it like that…"

"I want to be joined to you in every possible way," she declared, grasping his hips and encouraging him closer. 

As she sighed happily and relaxed, he crept deeper inside her, playing more notes as her body pressed on them. Even their love would have a special song, and he reveled in it. "I want to be so far inside you that our souls have no choice but to meet and be combined."

"And the two shall become one flesh," she breathed, head falling back as he worked his way in with quick, shallow thrusts, more notes playing each time. 

Both of their bodies rocked as one, each upward movement punctuated by another little cry from her upturned face. He touched whatever he could, not satisfied until he knew her whole upper body, saving the best for last. By then, his need for her had him grunting as he pawed at her breasts, pleased to discover that they were perfect handfuls. 

He tasted each bud and promised himself to worship them later. Each taste of her was stronger here, and he wanted to savor her. Her body deserved much more attention, but he couldn't ignore their nature anymore. Just the lightest flick of his tongue at her mating gland had her keening, and when he encountered resistance within her body, she held his mouth against her gland.

"It hurts, but not when you kiss me," she said brokenly. "Help me, Alpha."

He cradled her close, one arm around her hips and another the other side of her neck. "Anything for you, Omega."

Acting on instinct, he grazed his teeth against her gland as he pushed in. For several moments, he waited for her, and when she was ready, she wrapped her legs around him tighter, taking him the rest of the way in one large gulp. 

He paused longer that time, as much for her as himself. Her messy hair and sweaty brow only added to her good looks, knowing she was like that, close to coming undone, because of him. 

Because she wanted him. 

He laved at her mating gland, stopping when he saw the red mark at the top. "What is this spot?"

She clung to him harder. "A birthmark. I always feared it meant I wouldn't have a mate."

"You are  _ mine _ . Never forget that," he murmured, kissing the red skin and getting an idea. "Now that I know, I won't fear that you were already claimed."

"No, never! I love you," she confessed, making him glance up.

He saw the truth shining in her hazel orbs, and his heart was full. In that moment, he had fallen as well. Kissing her once, he whispered, "I love you, too. Let's claim each other together."

She nodded, her teeth finding his gland. "I'm ready."

"Good. I'm going to make this beautiful."

He placed his upper teeth just above the birthmark before sinking in. As soon as she bit down, it was as though he was sharing in her heat. Blinding need seared him to her, and he snapped his hips, a whole chorus of piano keys punched as his and her hands scrambled for purchase on them. 

Her body rose to meet his, hands grasping him for dear life. "Alpha, please."

He eyed his mark upon her and grinned. It almost looked like a heart on her now. She would always have that symbol of his love.

Going to her lips, he grinned. "Tell me," he panted, pulling out and slamming home. "Tell me you want my knot."

"I do, I do!" she cried, kissing his cheek and jaw as the whole piano groaned. "I want your knot, Alpha. It hurts without you."

"Not for much longer," he returned, thrusting repeatedly as he reveled in how tight she felt around him. "You feel incredible."

Her head flew back as she met every one of them. Once they found a tempo they loved, the whole piano shook, each harder thrust resonating with the instrument. It was their own special chorus. Their ragged breaths harmonized with the piano, and the beat was kept by the wet slapping of skin that always resulted in louder, even more pleasured sounds. 

"Alpha," she warbled, tensing around him. "Please help me."

He surged within her protectively, ready for his release. Remembering how she had responded earlier, he pressed a finger within her, finding a small bump. She came around him seconds later. 

He wanted to watch her fall apart, but the pressure around him was too much. Too good. She needed him, and he needed her, more than life itself. It wasn't enough to claim her, or even be her first. With a roar, he thrust home, burrowing himself deep within her. As his seed filled her, he felt a sense of satisfaction unlike any other, and she whimpered his name groggily. 

"Claim every last part of me, Alpha."

"There's no chance of going back now," he said proudly, hugging her as his knot expanded and locked into place. 

"I don't want to. I just want a future...with you," she said with soft eyes. 

"You'll always have me. In sickness and health. When I'm grumpy and happy," he stated, making her laugh.

Her eyes danced with amusement. "You're never grumpy around me." Sticking out her tongue, she added, "Only frustrated."

Laughing, he agreed. "Only for you." Becoming more serious, he took her ring finger. "We'll make this work. When would you like to get married?"

She vibrated with excitement. "How about a few days before Christmas? It's always hectic then for us, but I want to celebrate as a married couple."

"We'll make it happen. I promise," he said. He leaned forward, only for the piano to make a cracking noise.

"Ben, I think we should continue this in bed," she giggled, twirling a strand of his hair around her fingers. "I fear we're going to break this."

"At least we made beautiful music together," he deadpanned before carrying her to the bedroom, glad to not have to bend over anymore. 

"We can do it here, too," she said as they eased onto the bed on their sides. "It's cozy here."

"We're going to be here for quite a while. We can practice the 'Hallelujah Chorus' if you really want to." When he yawned, she did likewise. "Perhaps later."

"I like later," she said, stretching like a cat and attaching herself to him. "I just want to be with you."

And that was exactly what they did for a week. He lavished her with food and aftercare when they weren't connected, both desperate for the other day after day. When they came back to the choir loft a week later, Ben didn't even care that everyone made jokes at his expense...Rey was beside him and clearly his. 

Everything felt right now.

Things only continued to improve. Rey easily persuaded the group to sing Christmas carols weekly, and it was another thing to look forward to. A couple weeks later, they recorded their Christmas album early, much to everyone's surprise. 

"I think this will be the best one yet," said Uncle Lando, patting Ben on the back after he turned off the recording equipment. "They're really stellar this year. Luke will be proud."

Ben had to duck to hide a blush. "I hope so. I want to make all of you proud."

"You already do, little starfighter. Never forget that," said his uncle, putting an arm around him. "Couldn't be happier for you, now that you have Rey. You've never smiled this much."

"Smiled? How about relaxed?" called Poe, causing Ben to glare at him. "I've never seen him act so chill before. It's amazing what a mate can do."

"It is that. Everyone noticed when they came for a family dinner last week," commented Uncle Lando, elbowing Ben.

"I can't wait to see Elthree again," enthused Rey, stepping next to her mate. "You two should drop by downtown tomorrow night. The whole choir is singing Christmas carols there."

Uncle Lando's eyes sparkled with mischief, and Ben got a bad feeling about it, at least until halfway through the outdoor singing. By then, nothing had happened, so he thought he was safe from whatever machinations Uncle Lando had in mind.

He was wrong.

While everyone in the blustery square was cold, they were still smiling and having fun. Random groups would move around just because, and some switched up which harmony they sang since everyone knew all the songs. It wasn't a problem for Ben since Rey stood beside him, holding his hand. However, that was until three basses suddenly went off-key at the end of "God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen". 

Jolted out of his Christmas haze, Ben faced the basses. "No funny business--"

"That's impossible with us clowns. Right, Chewie?" asked Han, who had appeared out of nowhere with Uncles Chewie and Lando. 

Ben was torn between exasperation and feeling touched that they would brave the elements for him. "It is."

"Exactly. Which is why you should embrace it with us. How about some 'Jingle Bells'?"

Magically, all three men lifted strands of bells into the air and began shaking them, all at their own beat. Ben wanted to facepalm and settled for damage control, patting his leg rhymically and starting up the choir.

The new trio continued to cause trouble with a wide assortment of handy musical instruments, even using kazoos at one point. Finally, they stopped their funny business for the last song, which was conveniently when Ben's mother showed up with two large thermoses of hot, mulled cider. 

As one, the whole group held hands to sing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", bringing applause from the surrounding crowd who had gathered. 

As the audience placed tips in a bowler hat, Leia handed out drinks. That became the tradition for the next several weeks, as the group quickly became recognized and received requests to sing at different avenues during December.

At each one, his family -- sans Uncle Luke and Aunt Mara -- showed up, and Ben couldn't have been happier. The only thing that was better was when their CD sold out within three days. 

On December twenty-first, all of the choir took a break from the Christmas festivities to celebrate something else. The church was already dressed to the nines, long garlands of white lights along the walls and wide, white streamers curving along the ceiling. Two large Christmas trees decked in white lights sat in the only open space on the altar, making the golden altarpiece shine even brighter. 

Ben stood amid a forest of multi-colored poinsettias, but he hardly noticed. Uncle Luke surprised everyone by showing up to lead the choir at his only nephew's wedding, and various friends and family showed up for the ceremony, including Aunt Mara. 

Rey was luminous in white, her long train picking up the various rose petals that dotted the red carpeting. Ben could only stare at her and found it hard to concentrate on the priest throughout the Mass.

Thankfully, the ceremony didn't take too long, and everyone enjoyed themselves at the reception. Just like in old times at the parish fish fry, the whole group gathered in the hall, all the uncles arguing with Han about who worked hardest to decorate and set up. 

The alcohol flowed, and there was much singing and dancing, even if Ben only did it because Rey forced him to do so. When the newlyweds left that night, it was without having to worry about packing, buying a ring and gifts, or another rehearsal. 

All of it was done. They had survived the initial crazy weeks, and they slept in the next morning, not leaving the house until it was time for the final day of caroling. 

This time, it was in city hall, and Ben strutted into the place with Rey, not even concerned that his father had brought the spoons out for their first musical number. 

When the choir was lined up, Ben cleared his throat. "Everyone seems here and accounted for."

"Not quite," said a familiar voice behind him, before placing a wrinkled hand on his shoulder. "You're in my spot. Go over there and join your wife."

"Luke!"

"Who else?" called Uncle Luke with a shake of his head. "You think I'm going to let my choir get ideas that they can goof off?" He eyed Han especially. "My naughty nephew has gone soft in his married time. I brought more company, too."

Ben was about to protest when Rey squeezed his hand. That was when he saw his elderly grandparents take a seat near the choir, both beaming at him. Deciding it not worth it, he shook his head and hugged his uncle before joining Rey by his grandparents. 

The spoons weren't put away, and Ben was relieved. Seeing his mother and father sing side-by-side with the rest of his family, to see them all united, was a dream come true. 

"Look at what you did," whispered Rey later in between songs. "You finally did it."

He kissed her forehead. "No. Look at what  _ we  _ did. I couldn't do any of this without you. Thank you. It's the greatest Christmas present I could ever receive."

She intertwined her fingers with his and leaned against him, an incandescent smile on her face. "Merry Christmas, Ben."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
